Prior art apparatus for producing filament wound steering wheels comprises a mold having a base with a partial rim forming groove around its periphery. A pedestal for supporting a hub is fixed centrally of the rim forming groove, and a ramp with a spoke forming depression proceeds radially from the rim forming groove to the pedestal. A metal hub is fixed to a pin on the pedestal, and the spoke forming depression intersects this hub. Rim cover segments are fastened to the base using threaded fasteners to enclose the rim forming groove, except for an access space which communicates with the periphery and through which resin and strand are pulled into the rim forming cavity.
Before the winding operation proceeds, the parts of the mold are cleaned and coated with a resin release agent, and the various parts of the mold are bolted together. A robot finger carrying a guide eye, guides resin coated strand under tension over the rim access groove. The mold is turned to pull the "wetted" strand into the groove for a certain number of wraps, rotation of the mold is stopped, the finger moves up the ramp to the hub and around the hub, (sometimes in one direction and sometimes in the other direction), and then down the ramp to the rim. In this manner resin and fibers are built up around the hub, and the rim, and spokes are produced therebetween. A hoop is then tightened down into the rim forming groove to compress the material therein and provide a dense and compacted rim.
After the mold has been filament wound, it is moved to an oven to cure, and then the various pieces of the mold are removed one by one by unthreading the fasteners. Finally the hardened armature remains adhered to the base of the mold, and it is then pried loose and deflashed.
One of the problems that has occurred is that the prior art process of filament winding can not produce a spoke having a reverse curvature.
Still another problem that has occurred is that the assembly and disassembly of the parts of the mold is quite cumbersome and time consuming.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved apparatus for producing armatures having fiber reinforced spokes that have a reverse curvature.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved mold which automatically removes the molded part from the base of the mold during the initial stage of mold disassembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of new and improved fastening means for molds which permits all parts to be locked and unlocked by a simple axial pressing movement.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it relates from the following description of several preferred embodiments taken with the attached drawings forming part of this specification.